Harry potter Wiki
Welcome to the Harry potter Wiki If you want to know something about harry potter by J.K Rowling you can found it here. Trivia and secrets of harry potter can be found here also from harry potter 1-7 and even the spells they use. sa what are you waiting for, start browsing now and explore to the world of magic. Featured Story Daniel Jacob Radcliffe was born on July 23rd, 1989 to Alan Radcliffe and Marcia Gresham. He began performing in small school productions as a young boy. Soon enough, he landed a role in David Copperfield (1999) (TV), as the young David Copperfield. A couple of years later, he landed a role as Mark Pendel in The Tailor of Panama (2001), the son of Harry and Louisa Pendel (Geoffrey Rush and Jamie Lee Curtis). Lee Curtis had indeed pointed out to Daniel's mother that he could be Harry Potter himself. Soon afterwards, Daniel was cast as Harry Potter by director, Chris Columbus in the film that hit theatres in November 16, 2001,Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001). He was recognized worldwide after this film was released. Pleasing audiences and critics everywhere, filming on its sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), commenced shortly afterwards. He appeared again as Harry in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) directed by Alfonso Cuarón, and then appeared in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) directed by Mike Newell. Shortly afterwards, he finished filming December Boys (2007) in Adelaide, Australia, Kangaroo Island, and Geelong, Australia which began on the 14th of November, 2005 and ended sometime in December. On January 27th, 2006, he attended the South BankAwards Show to present the award for "Breakthrough Artist of the Year" to Billie Piper. Dan reprised his famous character once again for the next installment of the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007). In February 2007 he took on his first stage role in the West End play Equus to worldwide praise from fans and critics alike. He has finished filming the TV movie My Boy Jack (2007) (TV), which will air on 11 November 2007 in the UK. About CJames Potter DSCN1243.JPG DSCN1187.JPG DSCN1251.JPG Hogwarts ' Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', or simply Hogwarts, is the primary setting for the first six books of the Harry Potter''series by J. K. Rowling, with each book lasting the equivalent of one school year. It is a fictional British boarding school of magic forwitches and wizards between the ages of eleven and seventeen or eighteen.[3][4] In ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, however, most of the book is set outside Hogwarts as main characters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger do not attend their final year of school (though Rowling has stated that Hermione eventually returns to school to complete her N.E.W.T. examinations).[5] The climactic battle of the series, however, is set in and around Hogwarts. Rowling has suggested that she may have inadvertently taken the name from the hogwort plant (Croton capitatus), which she had seen atKew Gardens some time before writing the Harry Potter series,[6][7] although the names "The Hogwarts" and "Hoggwart" appear in the 1954 Nigel Molesworth book How To Be Topp by Geoffrey Willans.[8][9] Hogwarts school was voted as the 36th best Scottish educational establishment in a 2008 online ranking, outranking Edinburgh's Loretto School. According to a director of the Independent Schools Network Rankings, it was added to the schools listing "for fun" and was then voted on.[10] ? Harry Potter * J.K. Rowling completed the manuscript of her first Harry Potter story, called “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone,” in 1995, having written some of it in local cafés in Edinburgh, Scotland, where she was an unemployed single mother living on state benefits. * After being rejected by a series of publishers, Barry Cunningham, then of Bloomsbury publishers, signed up Rowling and the author and company never looked back. Rowling is known as the world’s first “billionaire author.” * She has sold more than 450 million copies of her Harry Potter series about the young wizard, his adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his battles with the evil Voldemort. The series also spawned a record-breaking movie franchise starring Daniel Radcliffe in the title role. * The seven books are called: “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone” (published in 1997 and also as “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone” in the United States in 1998), “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets” (1998), “Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban” (1999), “Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire” (2000), “Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix” (2003), “Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince” (2005), “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows” (2007). * Rowling told U.S. television talk show host Oprah Winfrey in October 2010 that she cried uncontrollably when she finished the last of her best-selling Potter books. Harry Potter Trailer Collection(1-7) Spells Daniel radcliffe.jpg Harry potter and the deathly hallows part two ver24 xlg span (1).jpg Harry-Potter-nine-and-three-quarters-Facebook-Cover.png Wiki-background Kkkk.jpg Order of the phoenix.jpg Images (3).jpg Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie.jpg Harry potter1.jpg Azkaban.jpg 11163943 det.jpg 400630-bigthumbnail.jpg Harry potter and the deathly hallows part two ver24 xlg span.jpg Harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-part-2-movie-poster.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png About This page This page was created by Christian James Tuazon(cjames Potter) Add him on Facebook : http://www.facebook.com/christianjames.tuazon Follow on Twitter : https://twitter.com/CUTE_cjtuazon Visit my Deviant ; http://cjtuazon143.deviantart.com Thank You for visiting! Category:Browse Category:Top Documents